Star Fall
by Mr-Watch
Summary: Feet first into a new world! Rated - T for Suggestive Themes, Violence, Language, and Darkness. (Re-edited from the original).
1. Chapter 1

**Star Fall**

**Chapter #1 – "Ghosts" in the Darkness**

Cremia stepped out of her dwelling on the ranch grounds. Her bare feet immediately sunk into the thick water and mud mixture. Hands gripped firmly on the door frame the Terminan woman yanked her single foot out of the mud. She could feel the slimy mixture of earth oozing between her toes. The constant rain of the past few days soaked the ground to a nearly flood like state. Curling the digits on her toes Cremia attempted to remove the wet earth as quickly as she could. She soon resorted to a single violent shake of her lower limb, sending the mud splashing back to the soaked ground. Although her vain attempts at cleaning herself removed what grime it could, her foot was tainted brown. Only a good washing with pure water would remove the earthy stain on her skin. Cremia stepped back fully into the doorway, both feet on the wooden floor of her ranch house.

"Did you see it?" A tiny weak voice peeped from behind the ranch owner.

"I thought I said for you to stay in bed?" Cremia mumbled in reply, sounding rather annoyed. Her teeth clinched as the words passed between them.

"But Cremia…I know…what I saw…" The silent and weak voice whispered again, coming closer to the ranch owner. A shadow crept over the smooth wooden floor as the figure moved toward Cremia from behind. Filling the uneasy silence, the sound of wood shifting under the weight of another Terminan filled the room. Only the sound of firewood burning and crackling in the fireplace across the room created any sort of audible ambience.

Cremia, turning around, looked down upon the frail body of her younger sickly sister. Extremely skinny, to the point of looking nearly emaciated, the younger ranch girl showed signs of an obvious illness. Yet, the pair couldn't afford to travel for a doctor. Romani's condition was spiraling worse and worse with each passing day. "Romani…" Cremia sighed wearily, eyes showing clear displeasure in her younger sister's actions. "…Please, I thought I told you to stay in bed."

"S-S-Sister, I saw it though…" Romani was quickly jolted from her sister's gentle touch as Cremia placed her hands on the girl's body trying to urge her back to bed. "…The red light, I saw it…" Seemingly out of nowhere Romani's voice began to quiver. "…It flashed through the clouds…In the trees, C-C-Cremia, it's in the trees!" A tiny finger pointed out to the thick tree line across the open plain of the ranch grounds. Cloaked in shadow and darkness, the pair could barely make out the trees through the heavy downpour.

Looking between her sister and the vast darkness and rain, Cremia took in a single troubled and yet determined breath. "I…I saw it too, Romani." She uttered, nearly choking on her own words. The two a recent witness of a strange flash of orange fire and light that descended from the sky and pierced through the clouds like a spear. Such an image brought painful memories back to the small family.

Cremia's eyes wandered back out the open door and into the hellish storm that was rolling over the land she called home, Termina. Violent flashes of lightning lit up the black clouds above the ranch. Each flash would illuminate, however briefly, the flooded and water-logged field. A Swirling mixture of brown sediment, small rocks, and grass flowed down the narrow divots in the road where the carriages usually traveled. This was a storm unlike any she had ever seen before. It was like a plague that tormented everything it touched. After each thunderous rumble she could feel the foundation of her house shake as pots and pans rattled in the kitchen only meters away. Only after a bright flash of lightning could Cremia see the through the blanket of rain and lock eyes with the forest that seemed to stare back at her.

"Romani…" The ranch owner mumbled down to her little sister. "…I'm going to forest. If…If I don't back soon, I want you to stay here. Hide under the table, close your eyes, and cover your ears." Cremia released her soft grip on Romani and scooted backward, her fingers swiftly gripping her boots by the laces. "I have to make sure it isn't _them_."

"But, Cremia!" Romani protested letting out a small huff of air. She stamped one of her feet on the ground in childish anger.

Now sitting on the floor Cremia pulled the worn boots onto her dirty feet. She glanced over to her displeased younger sibling. As she began to tie the laces Cremia spoke again. "I promise, Romani, I'll come back." Pushing herself into a kneeling position the ranch owner motioned for her sister to come closer, opening both arms as if expecting an embrace.

Romani took a number of tired steps forward saying nothing; she now joined her sister in the doorway. The small girl could feel the stray cold raindrop that traveled through the opening.

Cremia was quick to grasp Romani and pull her close. She ran her fingers repeatedly through her sister's hair in a caring sisterly manner. Holding her weak sister in a warm family hug Cremia began to talk again, her words broken. "I promise, I'm coming back, sister…I just have to make sure….I just have to make sure that…'_they_'…aren't here." Cremia continued to grasp Romani, still uttering words of encouragement to her sibling. "Remember what I said…I'll be back soon. Just wait for me here, ok?"

Unable to answer her older sister with words Romani simply gave a nod, barely holding back the emotion that was running rampant through her body. She stepped away, breaking the embrace with Cremia. Two shadowy silhouettes, wreathed in a shivering orange light now filled the fire lit doorway.

Turning her head into the darkness Cremia took in a single prolonged breath. She stepped out feet first into the hellish storm…

* * *

Caked with wet dirt Cremia pulled herself to her feet again. Her clothing, which was now smothered in mud and soaked through with water, weighed her down. Stumbling over, the ranch owner had trouble righting herself. Recovering from a recent fall Cremia desperately attempted to reach the tree line and have at least minor protection from the storm. She could see the blowing mass of wood and leaves before her. Another gust of wind and flash of lightning brought light and detail to her surroundings. The massive wall of wind threw her to her knees again. "I'm so stupid…This was a horrible idea…I should've stayed with Romani!" Cremia told herself as she pulled herself out of the mud again. Only a few meters ahead of her she could see the relative shelter of the forest, the same forest where the strange orange light fell.

Crawling on all fours, the Terminan women pulled herself through the mud, closing the distance between her and her goal. Pushing her body upward Cremia stood, using what strength she had the young woman stumbled into the tree line. Instantly her fingers grasped tightly onto the nearest tree. Her grip turned her knuckles white as the soaked skin on her fingers pressed itself in on the moist bark. Cremia's chest heaved fiercely as she attempted to catch her breath. Holding her body again the soaked tree the woman rested.

Tilting her head around Cremia looked deep into the forest. It seemed to have a life of its own as the wind twisted and shook every branch and twig. Cremia didn't stay motionless for long. Although weary from the trek across the ranch she had a sister to return to. She needed to find out what that orange light was and if worse came to worse, whether or not to flee the ranch. Cremia could still feel the strong wind as it moved between the trees. Venturing onward and deeper into the thick forest Cremia tried keeping her bearings, the light from her house no longer visible.

"It should've landed…" Cremia turned her head once to the right and once to the left, looking for the strange light source. "…somewhere in here." Within the confines of her mind Cremia continued to play through the worst case scenario. She knew that if '_they' _returned it was quite possible that her livelihood was over. The ranch wouldn't be able to sustain itself anymore after last year's assault. It seemed that each passing year '_they_' returned with more, even after nearly draining the ranch dry.

Cremia pushed deeper into the forest. Using her mud-caked hand she pulled some of her wet red hair away from her face. "It should be here…It-It-It should be here." Cremia uttered, stumbling over her words in clear frustration. Usually the strange orange light produced by "_Them_" always remained during an attack. Her head swiveled crazily from side to side, trying to find a single sliver of orange light shining through the trees. But there was nothing, the only light came from the occasional flash of lightning from the storm. There was another gust of wind the buffeted Cremia's frame.

Coldness began to set it. Cremia was soaked through to the bone. Each blast of wind chilled her skin a little more. Wrapping her arms around her body, she traveled deeper into the woods. Still scanning the darkness, she could find nothing. "W-W-W-What's going on?" Cremia muttered, teeth chattering. She started to feel the increasing weight of the thick layer of mud on her boots and clothing. Her pace began to slow. Thought started to run through her mind of Romani back at the ranch house. She told her sisters to hide if she didn't return. Cremia, seeing nothing in the forest, now regretted putting her sister through such an unnecessary ordeal. Although she still believed something had fallen from the sky. "I saw it!" She continued on, still murmuring to herself out of pure paranoia. Still there was nothing, not even a sliver of orange light anywhere.

_The sound of shuffling brush caught Cremia's ear…_

She twirled around yet saw nothing, only darkness. Harsh shadows blocked any sort of sight. Cremia was unable to discern the source of the noise. Curiosity drove her forward. Beginning with a single step, the female rancher closed the distance between her and where the noise came from. Cremia moved slowly, unknown of whom or what was in the forest with her. Through the rain and the wind Cremia desperately tried to make sense of the situation. She went out to find the orange light, which vanished as soon as it hit the ground in the woods. Still soaking wet the woman continued onward.

_The sound came again, this time behind her…and closer…_

Cremia twisted her head quickly to the source. Frozen mid stride Cremia narrowed her eyes, peering into the black shadows. Something was moving, creeping around, trying not to be seen. But yet the sound seemed to keep its distance. Cremia continued to follow the source of the soft rustling sounds with her ears, shifting her eyes as she did. There was another dazzling flash of lightning. It lit up the forest floor around her. But as the flash of light hit the earth the noises stopped immediately. After the lightning dissipated Cremia could no longer hear any movement. Whatever as around her was taking its sweet time.

Freezing where she stood Cremia waited. She admitted in her mind that she was more curious than afraid. The rancher knew now that this thing wasn't what she had originally thought when she had seen the orange light, even though the thought of "_Them_" lingered in the back of her brain. Taking in a deep breath through her nose, Cremia could feel the thick moisture in the air as it entered her nose and lungs. Heavy with water vapor the air seemed to linger motionless in the forest, moved only by the winds passing through the trees. Even so, Cremia barely noticed the dying down of the storm. The heavy rain slowed down to a constant drizzle while the winds themselves seemed to be out of breath. Cremia's eyes darted from each scarcely visible tree, bramble, and bush, waiting for the sound to come again.

After a long pause there was another bright flash of lightning far off in the distance. Cremia's blood froze as the flash of illumination washed over the forest. On the surface of the tree directly facing her lay the shadowed outline of a humanoid figure. It seemed only to vanish as swiftly as the light turned back to darkness. But something about the shadow was off, inhuman in nature, it was a figure covered in harsh angles. Whirling around Cremia was only greeted with the same familiar darkness of the forest as before. A strange silence settled on the forest for a brief number of moments. Whatever was behind her moments ago seemed to evaporate into the night like a ghost.

_The sound of a breaking branch shot a shiver and chill up Cremia spine…_

Cremia turned to the sound, her body twisting sharply at the waist as her head moved faster than her legs and waist. A bright beam of white light flashed on and greeted her when she turned. The light was just above face-level, seemingly floating in the darkness as it brought a lasting white glow to the forest around her. Startled and stunned, the Terminan rancher fell backward into the thick mud. Her body sunk into the drenched ground. Propping herself up with her arms and still in shock by the appearance of the white light, Cremia tilted her head upward and stared at the light beam that now hovered above her. Her mouth hung open in bewilderment. The white light stayed motionless in the air as the beam titled downward, shining down and lighting up the woman that was caked in mud on the forest floor.

With a flicker the white light vanished and the sound of footsteps drew closer. Cremia scooted backward, pushing herself through the mud and up against the nearest tree. Once her back hit the moist bark, the rancher paused and listened. The footsteps drew closer and then stopped, once again just before where she was sitting in the mud. Moments went by, only the sound of the rain impacting the green leaves echoed about the forest. Whatever was watching her on the ground stood motionless.

A burst of red-orange light and a sharp hissing sound filled Cremia's senses. She closed her eyes and shielded her face with her dirty hands, unable to so quickly take in the new light source. Lowering her fingers away from her face and slowly opening her tightly shut eyes Cremia then saw was stood before her.

Immediately her attention was drawn to the light. It seemed like a burning torch that gave away a slight hiss. Yet it clearly wasn't made of wood. Smoke rolled through the air and above the trees, away from the shimmering red-orange light. The light was held by a human hand, a hand covered by black gloves without fingertips. Cremia's heart raced faster as she noticed the hand was human. Her eyes followed the hand to the arm. She saw no skin, just a strange black, seemingly thick, fabric covered in some sort of metal armor. Each bit of armor only increased in thickness and angularity as Cremia's eyes moved to the shoulders. The colors blended into the shadows, each piece of metal and fabric was black or grey. Red-orange light washed over the matte black and greyish painted metals. It was clear now that the figure didn't care to hide itself any longer.

The figure dropped the glimmering torch-like device onto the mud. It didn't move, it continued to eye Cremia just as she did it.

Cremia's eyes now looked at what seemed to be a face, a face made up of blue shining glass, a helmet. Tilting sideways, the helmet moved as if looking down at Cremia with curiosity. Seemingly painted with a skull-like design on the metal surface what the girl saw was frightful. She could feel that she was making eye-contact with whatever, or whomever, was underneath. Cremia didn't like the feeling and shifted her eyes downward. The details of this figure were burning into her head. The woman had never seen such armor before. As her eyes traveled downward they were met with a symbol. Cremia's thoughts drank up the symbol like water in the desert. Upon the chest of the armored being was a painted white skull surrounded in red flames.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here it is again, Starfall, a Halo and Zelda crossover.**

**Some of you may be wondering why I took it down. To be honest, there were some things I really didn't like where I was taking it in the later chapters that were posted. Originally, like this story here, there was a **_**feel **_**that I thought I lost as I continued to post. Thus, I took the story down.**

**That brings us to this…**

**As of now, Starfall will be re-worked with that feel in mind. I want to story to be dark and gritty, Film Noir like. Termina, if you couldn't tell, is sort of going down the drain. I want that anti-paradise to be apparent. I'm going to be really working that into this story. In addition, the relationship between Cremia and out other Main character will play a large role as well.**

**All rambling aside, I apologize to those who followed this story in the first place. That said, I assure you I'll do better as I continue the story in the future…**

**Thank you for reading all of that.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I really want to know what you think of this story and its feel.**

**Thanks,**

_**Mr-Watch**_

**(Update for this story will be random, due to my other stories, I can't guarantee an update schedule).**

* * *

_**P.S. – Please check out my other stories if you get the time. I have many other things I work on and would love an audience for them as well. Thank You!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Fall**

**Chapter 2 – The Shadow**

"Cremia, wake-!" A voice chirped loudly, only to be interrupted by a tiny weak cough. "…Cremia, wake up!"

The owner of Romani Ranch, Cremia, stirred. She could feel the touch of small hands on her shoulder trying to quicken her awakening. Slowly, Cremia's aching eyes peeled open and a soft dim grey light flooded her sense of vision. As the light induced daze began to fade, the Terminan regained what composure she could. Each muscle in her legs throbbed with an immense pain of soreness and weariness. Tilting her head backward, Cremia rested her head against the dull colored walls of her dwelling. Her eyes slowly rolled about the room, examining every single detail as if making sure she was actually at home. Cremia lifted her hands in front of her eyes. They were covered in dry caked-on dirt. The mud must've dried over the course of the night. Looking down Cremia could see her clothes. They too were encased in a thick layer of dried earth.

"C-C-Cremia!" The voice stuttered. Once again tiny hands nudged at the young woman's body.

"R-Romani?!" Cremia muttered, coming back to her senses. She shook her head from side to side before pivoting her gaze to the direction of her young sister. "W-W-What happened?"

Romani let out a single pained sigh. The small girl was continuing to suffer from some kind of worsening sickness. Her skin was pale and her eyelids drooped out of pure lack of rest. The younger sister's chest heaved with a single pitiful cough. "You tell me…" She replied "…I found your body against the door this morning." Romani motioned with a small finger toward the closed wooden door. "You fell asleep just inside against that. I had to pull you closer to the fire so you wouldn't get a chill. You were covered in rain and mud when I found you. You hit yourself in the head pretty good though." The younger sibling slowly made her way over to the table and picked up a single bloody dishcloth.

Cremia, in slight surprise, reached toward her forehead. Her slender fingers ran against her brow as she checked herself over. Sure enough the fingertips ran across a reasonably sized cut. "How did…" Cremia began only to be cut off by her younger sister.

"You tell me!" She demanded as loud as she could. "You're the one who is always telling me not to wander into the woods. Now look what happened to you, Cremia!" Romani crept lazily toward Cremia, moving away from their living room table. "You cut yourself in other places too. Seems like you had a nasty run in with a thorn bush last night as well."

Letting out somewhat relieved sigh Cremia let herself relax. Moving her hands down to her legs she could feel the cuts in her legs, just above the tops of her damp boots. Taking her boots off and pulling her dress up to her knees, she traced each cut with a single fingertip, wiping away any mud that had seeped into the minor wounds. Due to the nature of the injuries even the slightest pressure caused a stinging sensation that shot up her leg. Twisting at her waist and looking downward she noticed one of the deeper slices in her skin. Cremia could tell that the minor wound was starting to become infected, a result of improper care and a late night trek through the woods. With another long, yet relieved, huff of air the ranch owner rested her head against the wall once more.

"What happened out t-t-t-there?" Romani questioned as she dropped to her knees besides her older sister.

"Nothing…" Cremia mumbled. Her thoughts briefly raced back to the metal armored figure she thought she saw in the forest. "…Nothing, I saw nothing." Putting on a half-grin she turned her face to her sister. "I guess that red light we saw was nothing." Cremia thought it best not to share what she might have seen to her sister and cause the sickly girl any further mental trouble.

A small smile crept of Romani's face, the signal of a great weight being lifted of her shoulders. "That's…That's good right?"

In an almost motherly tone Cremia purred and nodded in reply. "Yes, that's very good." They didn't need to flee the race at the moment. Yet the thought of whatever she might have seen still haunted Cremia's mind like a ghost. _"Maybe…Hopefully…it all was just a dream." _She thought to herself. The bash of the head might have caused such a sight in her mind. Thoughts returning to the present Cremia once again spoke to her younger sister. "How long was I out?"

Romani looked out the window again; she examined the hazy grey light that crept into the room. "It's almost night time. Seems like that bash to the head really did a number on you, sister." Romani could help but utter a small giggle when she teased her older sister.

"That long, eh?" Cremia whispered as she look began to stare out the window. Thinking to herself she remembered the last words before she ran into the forest the night before. Shuddering at the thoughts of Romani hiding in the house all by herself Cremia attempt to avoid the conversation entirely. "Have you eaten?" Cremia said tilting her head to her sister.

Nodding Romani couldn't speak. As she opened her mouth a number of gut wrenching coughs rocked her frail frame. The violently bodily convulsions lasted only for a number of moments.

Cremia cringed at the sight. "We need to take you to the doctor in town." She began "You're getting really sick. But I don't know how we are going to get there. The roads are still muddy. Our horse and cart wouldn't make it." Moving onto her knees Cremia began to check over her sister. Simply by looking she could tell that Romani's condition was worsening by each passing day.

Dried cracked lips uttered a simply response. "I can wait Cremia." Romani said, nearly out of breath from the coughing fit. "I can wait a day or two." Pausing for a moment the little girl looked away toward the dwindling fire. She took in the slowly exhausting orange flicking light like a sponge. While the flames grew smaller the red embers nestled in the grey and black ashes still glowed warmly with immense heat. It would be a long time before the last bits of heat were extinguished. Romani snapped back to Cremia, managing the brightest smile her older sister had seen in the longest time. "Cremia…" She began, with one of her toes making a circle on the wood floor out of nervousness. "…Just before you woke up I began heating a bath. I thought you might like it because you were dirty. Those cuts on your legs could use some cleaning too. I hope you're not mad at me, but I hauled the bath water upstairs and put it in the bathing tub…I should be hot still." Romani looked aimlessly at the ground, her foot still circling around as she waited for her sister's response. She wanted the topic of conversation off her as quickly as possible.

Instead of harassing her young sister Cremia thought for a moment. If not for what she had put Romani through last evening Cremia would've scolded her young sibling for working herself hauling the water. She couldn't harass her sister for her kindness now. Within the confines of her mind Cremia also thought of the ecstasy that such a hot bath would bring. The idea almost made her purr with delight. Managing a warm smile Cremia glanced to her sister. "A bath sounds wonderful Romani…Thank you…"

* * *

Steam rolled over the edges of the person-sized metal tub that sat on the floor of Cremia's ranch house. The white vapor quickly vanished as it dissipated into the room. Hanging her head over the side of the metal tub, Cremia rested her neck on a rolled up towel to cushion the area between the metal and her neck. Now clean and free from dirt, Cremia's wet hair dripped excess water onto the rug that lay over to wooden floor. The ranch owner let out a long relaxed sigh. Eyes closed she enjoyed the heat of the bath water Romani had prepared for her. Each moment in the hot water seemed to melt away the memories from the previous night. Cremia then took in a long breath. Lungs filling with the water vapor filled air, the breath only caused Cremia to drift into a further state of relaxation. With one arm out of the water her fingers slowly graced the surface of the hot liquid she was bathing in. Just like her sister she made circles on the water's surface.

In one smooth motion she took her fingers away from the water and placed them on her forehead. Cremia inspected the cut on her brow once again. She had cleaned it the best she could and even though it stung when it came in contact with the water Cremia knew it would heal quickly. Taking the hand away from her face she reached into the water and bent the leg she had injured when she ran through the thorn bushes. That particular cut no longer stung when she touched it. It had been in the water for too long. Cremia only hoped that if the possible infected wound wouldn't become any more serious than it already was. She had a sister to take care of. But every couple of minutes Cremia would pause and listen. She wanted to hear her little sister moving around downstairs, just to make sure she was still doing fine. Each little vibration that traveled through the wood made it upstairs. The owner of Romani Ranch could still sense her sister doing something in the kitchen area of their house.

Mind returning to herself, Cremia continued to wash herself. Every single bit of dirt seemed to simply wash away in the warm water. Lifting her head off the side of the metal the young woman dunked her head. The young woman held her head under the water, seemingly soaking up the warmth into her system. Emerging only moments later, now covered in water, Cremia's red hair was once again soaked. Staying still she let the clean liquid drip away, before running her hands through her hair to squeeze out as much bathwater as she could. Cremia took another deep breath; the same relaxing sensation took ahold again. Her head soon found its way back to its resting spot.

Tilting her head sideways Cremia looked out the window. Through the glass she looked out over her ranch, covered in a thick layer of grey fog. The family business had obviously seen better days. It seemed that every year things just continued to get worse and worse with no relief in sight. Their money was low, just like their morale. Romani was the only one who seemed to still have hope that the ranch could remain. Cremia herself wanted to give up once or twice in the past number of years. As Cremia watched the thick grey fog remain almost motionless across her ranch, her mind didn't take note of the strange stillness and silence in the air. Everything seemed to have stopped moving. Cremia even then seemed to forget about Romani, whose footstep could no longer be heard.

A strange flicker of shadow appeared in the fog near the tree line close to the house. Breaking out of her trance like state, Cremia's eyes were drawn to the movement of darkness. Whatever it was she couldn't see it until getting closer. It vanished from view. Water now cooling the ranch owner lifted her body out of the tub. Pulling a nearby towel around her body Cremia tiptoed over to the window. She could instantly feel the chill on her skin as the water met the air around her. Holding the towel against her skin one hand she placed the other on the window, propping herself up against the glass surface with her forearm. Cremia's blue eyes darted from tree to tree, looking for the curious movement she had seen.

With one last sweep of her eyes across the tree line, Cremia's wide eyes locked onto a familiar dark figure. Her heart almost burst from her chest at the sight. Nearly hidden behind the fog and lush foliage was the black armored figure. It seemed to scowl up at her, the paint of the helmet making it seem like a beast out of a nightmare. Crouching like an animal beside a tree it looked through the window at Cremia. Through the blue glass of the being's face, Cremia could tell it was looking at her. And yet she too was staring back at it. Their eyes were locked yet again. Whatever it was must've stalked the young woman back the previous night.

"C-C-Cremia!" A pitiful voice called from the floor below her. The whimper was soon followed by the sound of a violent coughing fit.

Cremia's attention tore away from the figure outside. "Romani!" She gasped in horror. Pushing herself away from the glass Cremia bolted toward the door of their combine bedroom. Yanking a robe around her frame the ranch owner no longer paid attention to whatever was stalking her. Instead her mind switched to Romani's safety. Tying the robe around her waist with a quick pull the young woman raced down the flight of steps.

Nearly tripping down the steps Cremia was greeted by a sight that made her heart sink to her gut. Lying shivering and limp on the wooden floor was Romani, coughing furiously while holding her gut as if in pain. Without hesitation the ranch owner was soon at her sibling's side.

"R-R-Romani?!" Cremia called out.

There was no response from the little girl, only a series of painful coughs and thrashing body movements as a side effect.

Cremia needed to think quickly. There only option was to somehow make it back to Clock Town. Only the doctors there would be able to help. In the most soothing voice Cremia could mutter she spoke to her sickly little sister. "Romani…" She began to utter, trying to be as strong as she could be. "…I'm going to get the horse…Just…Just stay here. I-I-I'll be back." Unwanting to leave her sisters side, Cremia peeled herself away. Back stepping toward the wooden door the young woman stumbled outside into the still damp mud, slamming the door behind her. The dirt had yet to dry from last night. Dirtying her feet yet again the woman blundered toward the barn, braving the fog and whatever else was hidden within…

* * *

"Romani!" Cremia called out as she pulled a hesitant horse toward their dwelling. It had taken her longer than expected to pull their single horse out into the mud. "Romani...Romani, I'm almost…"

Heart stopping Cremia laid eyes upon a frightening scene. The door she had closed before leaving the house now lay flung open and orange firelight flickered out of the opening. Jaw dropping, the only thing that cross the young woman's mind was the armored shade-like figure in the fog. It must've slipped into the house when Cremia was in the barn. The thing had snuck passed her. "Oh no…" She muttered, repeating the phrase to herself like a crazed lunatic. Dropping the horse's ropes to the mud, Cremia walked across the wet ground as swiftly as she could. She could feel the mud entering the cuts she had received from the thorns the previous evening. The bits of wet earth were flung onto her legs by her movements. Upon reaching the doorframe Cremia let out a single cry as she stepped inside. "Romani!"

Mud still stuck to the bottoms of her feet Cremia slipped inside. "Romani!" She wailed again at the top of her lungs, the pure volume of her screams made her throat sore. "Romani!" Cremia reached the steps. Nearly on all fours she climbed. Her eyes met yellow candle light that danced through the doorway. She was close.

"Romani!" She screamed again in horror and anger, bursting into their bedroom. "Romani!"

Cremia's blood froze. Standing above the bed where Romani lay still was the figure in black metal armor. It stood between her and her sister. Menacing and large it looked down upon the young girl with a head cocked to the side. From Cremia's perspective the beast seemed to be silhouetted in the candle light, the angles and curves of the strange armor now becoming more apparent. Whatever this thing was it was not of Terminan design. It took no notice of Cremia, seemingly only interested in Romani at the current moment. The ranch owner then noticed each breath of the armored being. The metal armor it wore slowly rose up and down as it inhaled and exhaled. "Romani?" Cremia whispered, unsure of her sister's fate at the hands of the shadowy presence.

Pivoting its head in a rigid manner the figure looked back at Cremia through the blue glass and said nothing.

"What have you done to my sister?!" Cremia called out in a howl, taking the first of many quick steps toward the menacing armored figure.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Note much to say here!**

**Please leave a review if you've like what you've read!**

**Thanks,**

**- Mr Watch**

_**P.S - Please check out some of my other stories if you get time, thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Fall**

**Chapter 3 – Aidan**

"Get away from her!" Cremia yelped as she launched her body at the black armored figure standing beside the bed. "You get back!" She yowled again, swatting at the air in front of her as if to attack whatever it was that seemed to have taken an interest in Romani and Cremia.

Much to her surprise, the shadowy figure instantly obeyed. It stepped backward quickly, avoiding the flailing hands of the crazed ranch owner. The armored shadow immediately raised its hands in front of itself, making a slight distance between it and Cremia. Whatever it was clearly didn't seem to wish any conflict. Cremia took notice in the humanoid creature's hands. They looked normal like Cremia's only more masculine. The tan skin of the de-gloved palms were rough and callused. It looked at Cremia, watching and waiting for her next move. The stance it took made it clear that the figure was ready to defend itself if Cremia decided on any hostile action. Waiting for the ranch owner's next choice it simply stood and watched the woman. Cremia could almost feel the eyes behind the blue glass study her body-shape, form, and actions in every tiny detail. Such a thing made Cremia uncomfortable. This stalker-like presence had a definite curiousness about it, the cause of which she did not know.

"W-W-What are you doing here?" Cremia demanded, her lips starting to tremble as she too began to take in details for what she assumed to be a male under that black armor. "How did you get in? How did you find me?" Her eyes too began to examine the strange male presence. Each line of his angular metal armor sent shivers up her spine. It was like something out of a nightmare or some futuristic tale. But the thought that continued to pierce her head was whatever face was behind that blue glass. Cremia couldn't shake the fact that whatever, or whoever's, was under that helmet seemed to have taken a fixation upon her.

Without speaking the dark shape moved a single hand, unwanting to provoke any hostile action from the Terminan woman. Its finger slowly pointed at Romani who was lying in the bed. Cremia hesitantly pivoted her body to look upon her sister. Much to her surprise, the once sickly convulsing girl was now still. Her chest rose slowly as she took in a number of shallow yet calm breaths. Eyes shut gently Romani was sleeping, a look of long awaited relaxation on her face. As Cremia continued to examine the girl she was shocked to see a strange device emerging from her thin arm. A clear tube, made of a strange material, seemingly was dug into her skin by a slender metal needle with white wrappings. Eyes following the device, Cremia followed the tube up to a larger sack-like structure, still made of that same clear material that was hung a foot or so above Romani's body. Full of a strange clear, water-looking, liquid, device seemed to guide the substance ever so slowly into Romani arm. The sight almost made Cremia cringe. Yet there was more. Sitting next to the nearly burnt out flickering candle on the nightstand was yet another strange device, a needle with a clear glass-like cylinder attached on one end.

Cremia was still in shock of the events taking on around her. Romani was now _seemingly_ cured, at least temporarily. Struggling to believe what she was seeing, Cremia turned to the figure. "W-W-What are you?" She murmured, her tone becoming less hostile. Just behind the shadowed man was a set of equipment that was propped up against the far wall. The devices she couldn't make out, save for one, a large grey backpack adorned with other odd boxes and compartments, some had a symbol of a red cross on a white square.

Both hands moved in unison, slowly and steadily to the figure's head. As they grasped either side of the black helmet there was a slight silent hiss as the hands began to pull the piece of armor up off the head of the intruder. The orange candle light highlighted each subtitle movement and shadows projected themselves onto the far wall.

"I…" A voice of a young man muttered as the helmet became fully removed off the man's head. "…am not a monster if that is what you're thinking."

"H-H-Huh?" Cremia stuttered shocked to actually get a response that she understood.

The man tucked the black metal helmet under his arm. With one hand the young man ruffled his fingers through his dirty blond hair as if trying to fix it in the best possible fashion. Taking in a deep breath and then letting out the same air, the head tilted downward to look at the ranch owner. Light brown eyes locked onto the woman and waited patiently for a response.

Cremia couldn't utter a response. Like a sponge she began to take in every new detail of this new entity. Her mouth began to lower, still in awe that there was another Terminan-like being underneath that black armor. Looking the man up and down with her blue eyes, Cremia in return locked her gaze upon the young man that stood in her bedroom. His expression slowly began to turn into a look of curious humor as he still waited for a response from Cremia. She continued to study his features. Although clean and young, there was a sense of age upon his face, like he had seen more than his share in his lifetime. Small beads of sweat ran down his temples, most began to quickly dry up when he removed his helmet. Cremia slowly began to form her mouth into words. "What are you?" She whispered, eyes glancing over his face and his armor once more.

Raising a single eyebrow and then shrugging the young male spoke his response. "You've never seen an ODST before have you?"

The ranch owner was quick to shake her head. "A what?" Clearly she had never even heard of such a term.

A short sigh emerged from the man's chest as if Cremia's words seemed to be some sort of big revelation to him. "Figures…" He mumbled to himself before looking back up to Cremia. "…Never mind then." Whoever this man was didn't seem to want to remain on that topic. "Could you tell me where I am?" The man asked simply, his eyes darting about the room.

"Termina…Termina…" Cremia whispered back. "…You're at my ranch. You not going to hurt us are you?"

A slight smirk took over the man's face, the question seemingly humorous to the figure. He looked to Romani for a moment, nodding in her direction. "No." She stated simply. "Your sister is pretty sick. You're lucky I came to introduce myself formally when I did." Pausing, he looked Cremia up and down once more as a peculiar looked took over his eyes when his gaze reached Cremia's head, as if he had caught some strange anomaly.

Cremia took a single step backward, something about her startled the man and perked his curiosity, and she could see it in his eyes. "Stop looking at me like that." The ranch owner barked. "And how do you know she is my sister? How long have you been watching us?"

"Sorry…" the male said as he darted his eyes back to Romani than back to Cremia, the sense of curiousness still evident in his voice. "…When I saw you last night, in that storm, I followed you. You hit yourself in the head pretty good when you began to run, got your leg pretty good as well." The figure pointed toward Cremia's forehead where the small clotted wound was. "I carried you back to this house. I could only assume it was yours after all." His hand motioned toward Romani. "I was about to help you when I heard your sister moving around."

"You didn't stay?"

"Well you were mumbling about some strange stuff, orange lights, your sister, cows, and the works." The man huffed almost mockingly. "I thought it best not to frighten your younger sibling there. So I backed off for the night. By the looks of it I showed up just in time."

Cremia's body turned to her sister. She looked over the foreign objects that were attached to her younger sibling. "What did you do to her?" Cremia asked slowly. "How did you get Romani to stop coughing?"

The man took a number of footsteps to take his place beside Cremia. The ranch owner was quick to take a few sidesteps away as the figure dew closer. "Seeing as your sister, Romani I see the name is, was pretty sick, I simply did what I do best. At the moment she is mildly sedated to relax her body. Through that IV there…" The man pointed to the needle, tube, and bag that were attached to Romani's arm. "…She is getting fluids and other things her body needs, including a little bit of medication." Crossing his arm he scoffed at Cremia and shook his head. "That poor girl's body was exhausted. She needs the rest. Not saying you know what anything I just said means, that's what one of my doctors would tell you."

"So you're a doctor then?" The word just seemed to spill out of Cremia's mouth. That was the only thing Cremia could assume, the man's words seemed like something a doctor might say.

Chuckling silently at the comment the male figure shook his head. "No…close, but no…" He paused for a moment, looking between the girl and her older sister. "Are you afraid of me?" The question appeared rather blunt in nature. His eyebrows raised, a small smile creeping across his face, like he was taking pleasure in the conversation with the woman.

"I don't know…" Cremia began warily, still not sharing the man's light heartedness. "…if you wanted to hurt us you would've done that already. But I've never seen anything like you before. Men usually don't stalk my sister and me from the forest as well. You might say this sort of thing isn't normal for us."

"I can assure you that I'm not here to cause any kind of trouble, Miss." He said with a smirk. "But you're lucky I showed up when I did." The man pointed to the girl on the bed once more. "She'll be fine in a day or so, at least I can only guess that will be the case. I'm not exactly one to treat illness, yet it's all the same in the end." His eyes glance over Cremia once more with that same grin. "You can put your guard down. Trust me; there is no reason to be so damn tense."

"So who are you?" Cremia muttered as she almost unwillingly began to relax. The man clearly would've made a move if he was here to cause harm to the sisters.

The man's eyes scanned over Romani as if to make sure his medical work was correct. "Let's just say I'm not from around here."

"That's a reasonable thing to say." Cremia snapped back at the man, not liking the round-about answer.

Seemingly taking offense at the comment, the male figure paused for a brief second. Without saying anything he tilted the side of his head in the direction of the ranch owner. Lifting one hand to the side of his head he reached up toward his ear and placed his fingers behind it. With a little push he pivoted the ear out and into a better view. Cremia then gasped to herself and reached toward her own. Her slender fingers ran over the pointed tips of her own ears. But the man's ears were rounded. "Like I said, I'm not from around here."

* * *

Cremia sat on the stool in her bedroom, arms grasping the side of the wooden seat as tight as she could, holding herself against it with all her might. Face red and flustered, her eyes darted across the room. Romani was still lying motionless in bed as she slept soundly. The strange devices had since been removed and the young Terminan girl was dreaming underneath the warm covers of Cremia's bed. Still covered in her bathing robe Cremia grunted to herself. She could feel the man's firm grip on her leg as he was working. It seemed that his odd male took it upon himself to aid the two sisters, like something in his head drove him to help them.

"You know…" The man began as he dabbed at the cut on Cremia's leg with a small white piece of cloth. "…I still haven't gotten your name." He didn't even bother to look up from the ranch owner's bare leg.

"C-C-Cremia…My name is Cremia." She stuttered, her face still red. "Yours?"

"Aidan…I'm Aidan. It's a pleasure Cremia." Aidan looked up with a smile, grinning and nodding. He was happy knowing the woman's name. "You're going to survive." Aidan joked as he held Cremia's leg in one hand and reach toward his backpack with the other, pulling out a small tube with a cap. Releasing his grip on Cremia's leg for just a moment he removed the cap off the tube and poured a small about of a gel substance onto his bare palm. Gently holding the woman's leg again he used his other hand to rub the gel into the cut. Aidan's hand continued to massage the substance into Cremia's leg while he waited for any sort of reacting from the woman.

Cremia took in a sharp breath when the cool gel hit her leg. Her nails dug a little further into the wooden stool. Face becoming even redder the ranch owner spoke up. "What is that?" She inquired, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Aidan continued to rub the gel into the cut with his palm. "From where I come it's something called MediGel, it heals cuts and things like this." He chuckled a little bit before releasing his grip and pulling away from the woman's leg. "It should be healed up nicely in a few minutes."

Pausing, Cremia pulled her leg away and smoothed her robe over and over, as if trying to brush off the nervousness that took over her body. "Uh…How exactly did you get here?" She mumbled, looking away trying to hide her read face.

"Let's just say something didn't exactly go as planned." Aidan replied simply. He ran his hand through his dirty blond hair once again. "While I don't want to say you wouldn't understand what I'm saying…You wouldn't."

Not taking kindly to the way Aidan was talking down to her Cremia responded with another question. "Is anyone going to be looking for you?" She wanted to be rid of this man as soon as possible.

The man only gave a shrug. "Looking for me? Maybe. My people aren't so keen on picking up stragglers." Aidan then paused for a long period of time, eyes drifting out of the window. His expression seemed to mellow from the openness he once exhibited. "Yeah…I'm sure someone will be looking for me."

The change in Aidan's behavior perked Cremia's interest. Yet she decided not to pry, there was something in his eyes that told her not to. The ranch owner took the chance to change the subject. "So you said you're not a doctor?" Cremia questioned, relaxing a little more with each passing moment. "Then what are you?"

Shrugging once more Aidan looked back toward Cremia and let out a long tired sigh. He leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees. "I'm sort of like a doctor. In fact I was going to be one for a while…" Aidan stopped speaking, thinking over his words before he started again. "…You could say I'm a doctor for soldiers. Where I'm from I'm called a corpsman…" He let out a small chuckled. "…others call me a medic, but a corpsman would be the correct way to say it. While I don't think you may understand what I just said, that's the best damn explanation I can give you."

"So you're a soldier?!" Cremia blurted out as if a number of her questions were all answered at once. Her hands shot toward her mouth, covering it in hopes of stopping herself mid-sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Fall**

**Chapter 4– Metal and Glass**

Almost unconsciously, Cremia's slender fingers crept down the side of her leg. Her nails glided across her smooth skin like skates on ice. On the top of her hand the ranch owner could feel the soft pressure of the dark red blanket's weight upon her body. Cremia slowly was coming out of a deep sleep, yet she continued to dream as her body woke. Thoughts of the previous hours were moving sluggishly through her head, everything being a strange clouded blur. She dug her face deeper into her soft white pillow as the memories passed through her head. Opening her mouth she let out an exhale, the relaxing comfort of her bed made her feel safe and secure about the world around her. Her mind wandered again. In the blur of Cremia's thoughts a shadowy black figure came barely into focus. In the dream the figure stood against a foggy grey backdrop. It stood unmoving and faceless. That's how the dream continued, that simply scene seemed to be frozen in time within the confines of the ranch owners mind.

Her hand continued to move slowly down her leg, finger slowly reaching toward the cut she received the days prior. Yet still in Cremia's head her dream continued. The figure still stood motionless save for a single ghost like arm that emerged from the shadowy mass. It held something in its hand. Cremia could make it out, whatever it was the state of the dream made it impossible to pull away any detail. The shadow held the device toward Cremia, pointing it in her direction. She didn't know why, but it made her frightened. Something about the figure seemed familiar and foreign at the same time. Cremia's hand reached the place where the cut was supposed to lay upon her skin. There was nothing. The cut was gone.

With a harsh gasp Cremia's body bolted upward. Her torso rising to a sitting position as she frantically tried to cover herself. Pulling the dark red blanket around her body the ranch owner hid her skin. She wasn't dreaming. The cut on her leg was truly gone. It meant that last night was no dream or rogue fantasy. Eyes quickly darting about the room in a sort of crazed panic she looked for the man from the night before. But there was nothing. The room was exactly how she left it. Even the metal tub in which she took her bath, now full of cold water, still sat on the wooden floor. Cremia's chest began to settle, her breathing slowing noticing that the figure in the alien black armor was nowhere to be seen. Using one hand to hold her blanket to her body, the ranch owner swept her other back through her hair a number of times attempting to fix her messy red hair.

Glancing to the side, she saw Romani sleeping soundly on her side. The little girl lay in her own bed, curled up tightly under the blankets. She was still in her slumber from the night before. For Cremia, it was strange seeing her smaller sister sleeping so soundly. The ranch owner thought she still might be dreaming, the strange and almost frightening events from the night before seemed too unreal even for her. But nonetheless, Romani was healthier. Cremia could almost see her sister's strength returning as the soft blanket rose and fell with each passing breath.

A smile crept across Cremia's face. Whatever the cause of Romani's sudden recovery she thought best not to question. Her sister was mending and that was good enough for her. Perhaps she may even take her to town again once she regained more strength. Cremia, as well as Romani, might benefit from a night off in town visiting with old friends. They could stay at the inn, Kafei and Anju would most likely be more than happy to see them at a time like this. In addition, if Romani felt well enough, she could help out around the ranch again. All these thoughts crossed the ranch owner's mind.

With a silent chuckle and whisper Cremia halted her mind. "One step at a time, Cremia…One step at a time."

Pushing herself up off the soft bed, Cremia tugged her blanket behind her, still holding it against her skin. On her toes, Cremia strutted toward her dresser. She was careful to make no noise. There was no need to wake Romani. Letting her rest was all that Cremia thought as she dropped the blanket and began to dress herself. Eyes locking onto her half-dressed body Cremia smiled. A little bit of golden morning sunlight reflected off the mirror and scattered about the upstairs bedroom. For the first time in many days the sun was out. No more rain. No more fog. And hopefully soon, no more mud. Cremia couldn't stand the mud. It made her work horrid. The ranch animals hated it as well. But the rays of sun made her smile. Perhaps this day, having Romani on the mend and the sun shining down upon the earth, might be a little bit different. Maybe it could be a start to something new.

* * *

Cremia's slender bare feet stepped down the stairs one wooden step at a time. She kept a slow pace, careful not to make noise and wake Romani whom she had just left. Door closed behind her the ranch owner made her way onto the ground floor. Like every day, there was much to do. And today was no different. That same smile was still stuck to the young woman's face. With her fingers she continued to button up her shirt as she traipsed down the steps. Almost unknowingly she began to hum to herself. It was the same tune that Romani would sing from time to time. Quiet, it was almost only able to be heard by her ears.

Reaching the bottom of the steps she stepped toward the fireplace. The house's main floor was dark. Windows were closed shut and the fire had gone out during the night. Shadow crowded the room with only a few speckles of light flickering in through the crackles on the windows. Cremia leaned down. Her eyes spying into the ashes as she hummed, taking no attention to the rest of the room. There were still a few glowing dark red embers. With a nod Cremia pulled herself away, head turning toward the window beneath which lay materials for the daily fire. Using both hands the woman pulled her red hair behind her head. Kneeling down she began to pick up pieces of wood of all sizes, picking them up with one arm while holding them in the other. As she piled the firewood in her arms a single branch fell out of her grip. With a little bounce the stick tumbled away, rolling to a stop a few inches away. Cremia let out a huff of slight frustration. Flicking her head to the side to get a number of red hairs out her eyes, the ranch owner pivoted her waist toward the fallen piece of firewood.

A slumped shadow sat against the wall across the room. Cremia dropped the pile of wood with a clatter when the sight caught the corner of her eye. Her hands slapped onto her mouth. She wanted to gasp in surprise. The palms across her mouth stopped any noise in hopes that whatever was sitting motionless in the corner of the house hadn't noticed her. Yet the shadow didn't move a single muscle even after the clamorous sound of the firewood collapsing to the floor. Pausing for a moment, Cremia watched the figure, eyes slowly becoming accustom to the darkness that filled her dwelling.

It was that man, the one from last night. She remembered now. That armor he wore was nearly unforgettable to her. Its harsh edges and lines, the black painted metal, and the strange white, grey, and black coloring that lay beneath were surely something that could not have been easily forgotten. The shadowed figure sat there, back up against the far wall and head slouched forward. Cremia could see it breathing, the soft rising and falling of the chest with arms folded across it. It had the helmet back on again. Cremia was struggling to remember the face beneath. Slowly, she lowered her hands to the floor, holding herself up.

A name crept into her mind. "A…A…Aidan!" Cremia thought. That was the name of the name under the armor. But why was he still here? She thought to herself.

Eyes scanning the young man over, a small flicker of light caught her eye. Just between what Cremia assumed to be Aidan's large backpack and his body was a small foreign device. It was a small rectangle, metal in structure with what appeared to be glass on the upward facing side. There was a small blue light that pulsed slowly on one side.

Whatever it was Cremia seemed to be drawn to it. The strange piece of metal and glass called out to her like a bad temptation. She crept forward on all fours. Silently Cremia moved toward the sleeping Aidan. Making no sound she moved closer until she was close enough to reach out and grab the small device. One hand was all it took to pull the rather light piece of metal and glass to her body. Lifting it off the dusty floor she held it against herself for a brief number of moments. Cremia halted to make sure she didn't awake the slumbering soldier. He continued to sleep.

Gripping the strange item with both hands Cremia looked onto the surface. All was dark, save for that single blue light. She could feel it on her fingers that the metal was smooth, smoother than any metal she had touched before. Turning it around in her hands Cremia then spied upon the glass that seemed embedded into the metal. With a single slender index finger she touched the cold glass.

The device came alight. A bright light shown from the glass, surprising Cremia. The light then flickered, images flashed quickly in succession. Logos of the fiery skull on the man's armor and then a bird with strange lettering beneath it passed across the screen. But soon it paused. As if waiting for another touch the device didn't react. Yet there was something else…

There was an image that stayed locked in the glass. Cremia's eyes focused in on the picture. It was of two people, a man and woman. The man looked familiar, like Cremia had seen him before. It was of Aidan, the man who slept just in front of her. His dirty blonde hair was much cleaner and better taken care of. He was in different clothing too, something Cremia couldn't describe with any other world but alien. Aidan had a woman pulled around his shoulders. She was pretty woman, seemingly the same age of Aidan. From what Cremia could see she had black hair and deep green eyes. Her head body was coming over the man's shoulder, arms wrapped around his chest. Their hands were locked loosely and their cheeks pressed together lovingly as the image was taken.

Cremia tilted her head downward as she examined it more closely. They were sitting down on what seemed to be a stone bench. Tall glimmering buildings of white metal and glass rose above them and out of what the picture could see. Just behind the pair was a small blue pond. It reflected that sunny sky that was present during this brief moment in time. Both Aidan and the woman shared a bright smile. The ranch owner couldn't help but smile in return.

A voice muttered almost angrily from just beyond Cremia's tilted head…

"You shouldn't look at people's things without asking…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, for those of you who followed the first version, this is the final chapter where everything remains mostly unchanged. From here on out a lot of the details are going to be switched around. I won't say what yet, but just keep with me and believe me! Ha-ha!**

**I won't say much in this author's note, I know it's a shorter chapter.**

**I hope you guys stayed tuned!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
